A Time Babe's Tale
by emeraldeyedirishdaughter
Summary: A few thoughts from the Newest Time Babe. Setting alternate universe. Tenth Doctor is married to Rose Tyler. This started off as a "Look who's Talking" scenerio but infintely became something so much better. Well so I'm told.


_**Author Notes: This was written as a alternate universe one shot however I have been asked to write more so may do so in the future therefore it has been classified as incomplete. Characters in this fic are the Tenth Doctor, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and a newcomer to the scene. If I write further on the story other characters will include Jack Harkness, Mickey Smith and a few others. Beta'd by the lovely Janna_Silver_Hawkins from LJ and Teaspoon.**_

_**Disclaimer: Dr Who and its characters are owned by the BBC and sadly not by me.**_

David Christopher Tyler was having a busy day.

One moment he was lying safe and sound in the cozy little cocoon he had called home for as long as he could remember and then the next, his whole world was shaking while he found himself quite unwillingly moving along a very dark tunnel. He did not know how long he was in there but eventually a light appeared in the far distance and with much trepidation he let himself be drawn towards it. As he got closer a cacophony of sound reached his tiny ears; none of which made much sense.

"Right, Rose, push again one more time. I can see his head."

A scream of pain flew up from somewhere and the force that was propelling him towards the light increased in strength. Unexpectedly the dark lifted, replaced by bright lights that blinded him to anything else. Around him came more noises, more sounds; _What the hell is going on?_

Another voice sounded, deeper this time but full of warmth and compassion. "Rose, sweetheart, my clever, precious girl, one more; just one more and then you can rest. He's almost out; our son is almost here."

Once again, David felt the powerful surge of energy that was sending him forward. As he moved further into this shiny, scary new world he felt decidedly cross. After all, he had not asked to be brought here. It was time to tell someone off and make sure they lost their job to boot. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a loud "Wahhhh." Okaaay, so his vocabulary needed a little work.

Suddenly gentle hands were cradling his small form; stilling his cry. The brightness of the room dulled a little and as it did so he opened his bleary eyes to see a woman with beautiful chocolate brown skin and a wide smile looking down at him.

"Hey, hello there little man. I'm Martha, welcome to the world," she declared in soft calming tones. "We've all been waiting to meet you and now you're here." Then she turned and spoke again to someone he could not see. "Just give me a minute to clean him up and then I'll give him to you."

David had a brief glimpse of the activity going on around him but everything was still a bit blurry. It was frustrating and he felt cold. It was one thing to be naked and swimming around in warm amniotic fluid but quite another to be in his birthday suit, meeting new people in a place he knew not where. It put him at quite a disadvantage so he was very grateful for the warm cloth that this Martha lady was using as she very carefully cleaned him. As she went about her tender ministrations David began to check that everything on his body was still intact.

"Okay two hands, with ten fingers. Hello fingers," he cooed as he wriggled them. "Hmm two feet with ten toes, two legs and two arms and one whatchamacallit down below; wonder what that's for. Right eyes, check, nose, ears, mouth; well that's a given; oh and that tube." _Hang on wait a sec ... hey what you going to do with that?_ he thought as Martha pulled out a medical instrument that very much resembled a pair of scissors.

"Doctor, do you want to cut the cord?" he heard her say and suddenly into view came a man with a mop of messy hair and wearing a most disheveled brown suit. "Brilliant," exclaimed the man excitedly. "I never got to do this before."

David panicked. "Nooo, don't cut that; no, honestly, don't. Argh, look what you've done now, you messy haired menace. How am I going to eat now? You've gone and cut off my food supply. Oh, come on, I'm only fifteen minutes old here people. I have no clothes, no way to eat and the hospitality around here blows. I wanna go home! Send me back you hear; put me back in!" but alas his words once again came out only as a loud cry.

That, however, did appear to get a reaction for just then Martha picked him up again and lovingly wrapped a warm blanket around his tiny body. "There you go, sweetheart," she whispered to him. "Now it's time to meet your mummy and daddy."

"Who? No, wait ... oh, no ..." he cried as she handed him over to the man with the messy hair. "Hey, don't give me to him. He already took away my food supply and that hair; it's got a life of its own ..."

Whatever else he was about to say was lost as he looked up into the endearing brown eyes of the man who held him. A tiny flicker of something ghosted through his mind; a whisper of a connection that he did not; could not yet understand but its effects calmed him instantly and for some reason he knew he was no longer afraid. The man placed a kiss on his forehead and one on each of his tiny hands.

"Hello, my son. I'm your daddy." The words came out in reverent tones. The man's touch was gentle too; like he held something immeasurably priceless within his hands. There was a glimmer of tears in the man's eyes as he continued to speak.

"Oh, my son; you and I are going to be great friends. We will talk more later but right now I need to introduce you to the most perfect, brilliant and fantastically gorgeous woman in the whole wide galaxies. My son, my wonderful boy; meet Rose, your mummy."

A soft laughter filled the room and words to the effect of, "well that may just get you out of the dog house Doctor," reached David's ears before he was passed over into the arms of the sweetest smelling person he had met today. As he looked up into a set of golden brown eyes he suddenly dawned on him that he was supposed to be here. The connection between them was different from the one he had felt from the man whom called himself his daddy. No, that had been a link that reached out towards his mind. The connection that this woman gave him was linked to her heart. In the arms of this mother, he was safe, protected and loved; he was home.


End file.
